Best of Brute-ish
Best of Brute-ish is an episode from Season 16 and the first of the eight episodes of the "Olympic Hullapalooza". It features Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy bringing the pain and pranks to good old London. Meanwhile, Josh and Decker see the sights while their friends are suffering in a British way. Roles Starring *Pierce *Bulky *Hoppy Featuring *Josh *Decker *Trippy *Hippy *Rip *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Cuddles *Guddles *The Mole *Toothy *Lumpy Plot A red double decker bus stops and drops Josh and Decker off and they walk off the screen when Josh points to a famous London sight. Hoppy's plane lands somewhere in the city and he jumps out, along with Pierce and Bulky. They wander around, looking for wimps and victims. First, they see Trippy on a bridge. Pierce creeps by Trippy and distracts him so he could push Trippy into the river where he drowns. His corpse was then eaten by gulls. They then see Hippy looking at the observation wheel. Pierce runs to the controls and speeds up the wheel. Bulky gets a baseball bat and flings Hippy onto the wheel where he is shredded. Meanwhile, The Mole is waiting at an Underground station until he falls onto the tracks and is run over by the tube train. Hoppy appears in the scene and sprays "HOPPY WAZ HERE!". Pierce finds Toothy and flings him into the clock tower where he is impaled on the clock hands. Inside the tower, Lifty and Shifty were trying to stop Big Ben from ringing. Shifty suddenly slips and falls into the giant gears and is crushed. Lifty laughs at his brother's mishap but he gets hit by a giant pendulum. Cuddles and his cousin Guddles were looking at the dome with spikes and Bulky uses his bat again to fling both Cuddles and Guddles onto the spikes and they were bounced between random spikes like pinballs until they are impaled on the spikes. Lumpy was standing on Tower Bridge until Pierce nails his hooves down. The bascules open and Lumpy is split in half. Rip flies on his helicopter until a pigeon clashes with it and he crashes into Big Ben which then falls onto Josh and Decker. Rip finally crashes into the Tower of London. A Generic Tree Friend with a monocle slips on Hippy's blood and spills his tea. Moral "Always keep track of the time" Deaths *Trippy is pushed into the river by Pierce and he drowns *Hippy is shredded by the fast-spinning London Eye *The Mole is run over by an Underground train *Toothy is impaled on Big Ben's clock hands *Shifty is mangled by Big Ben's giant gears *Lifty is hit by Big Ben's giant pendulum *Cuddles and Guddles were impaled on the spikes of the Dome *Lumpy was split in half by the bascules of Tower Bridge *Big Ben falls and crushes Josh and Decker *Rip dies when he crashes into the Tower of London Injuries *A Generic Tree Friend with a monocle slips on Hippy's blood. Trivia *First installment of Olympic Hullabalooza. *Pierce is more sadistic than usual in this episode. Olympic Rings Watch *The Olympic Rings can be seen on a red double decker bus Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes